Battle of the Hydaspes
Fuller, pg 181 |territory=Alexander controls most of Punjab region. |combatant1=Macedonian Empire Greek allies Persian allies Indian allies |combatant2=Paurava |commander1=Alexander the Great, Craterus, Coenus, Hephaestion, Ptolemy, Perdiccas, Seleucus, Lysimachus| |commander2=King Porus, unknown others| |strength1=6,000 infantry, 5,000 cavalry. |strength2=20,000,Plutarch 62.1: 30,000Arrian, 5.15 or 50,000Diodorus, 17.87.2 infantry, 2,000 - 4,000 cavalry, 200, 130 ("likeliest" according to Green),Green, p. 553 or 85Curtius 8.13.6; Metz Epitome 54 (following Curtius) war elephants, 1,000 chariots.Plutarch 60.5 |casualties1= 80 - 700According to Fuller, pg 199, "Diodorus' figures appear more realistic." infantry, 230 - 280 cavalry killed. Modern estimates ~1000 killed . |casualties2=12,000 killed and 9,000 captured, or 20,000 infantry and 3,000 cavalry killed,.| }} The Battle of the Hydaspes River was fought by Alexander the Great in 326 BC against King Porus of the Hindu Paurava kingdom on the banks of the Hydaspes River (Jhelum River) in the Punjab near Bhera, in what is now Pakistan. The battle resulted in a complete Macedonian victory and the annexation of the Punjab, which lay beyond the confines of the defeated Persian empire, into the Alexandrian Empire. Alexander's tactics to cross the monsoon-swollen river despite close Indian surveillance to catch Porus' army in the flank has been referred as one of his "masterpieces".Burn 1965, p. 150 Although victorious, it was also the most costly battle fought by the Macedonians.Peter Connolly. Greece and Rome At War. Macdonald Phoebus Ltd, 1981, p. 66 The resistance put up by King Porus and his men won the respect of Alexander who asked him to become a Macedonian satrap. The battle is historically significant for opening up India for Greek political (Seleucid, Greco-bactrian Indo-Greek) and cultural influences (Greco-Buddhist art) which was to continue for many centuries. Location The battle took place on the east bank of the Hydaspes River (now called the river Jhelum, a tributary of the river Indus) in what is now the Punjab province of Pakistan. Later, Alexander founded a city on the site of the battle, which he called Nicaea; this city has not yet been discovered. Any attempt to find the ancient battle site is doomed, because the landscape has changed considerably. For the moment, the most plausible location is just south of the city of Jhelum, where the ancient main road crossed the river, and where a Buddhist source indeed mentions a city that may be Nicaea. The identification of the battle site near modern Jalalpur/Haranpur is certainly erroneous, as the river, in the ancient times, meandered far from these cities.P.H.L. Eggermont, Alexander's campaign in Southern Punjab (1993). Background After Alexander defeated the last of the Achaemenid Empire's forces under Bessus and Spitamenes in 328 BC, he began a new campaign to further extend his empire towards India in 327 BC. Alexander's army is estimated at about 6,000.According to Arrian 5.14, 6,000 foot and 5,000 horse were under Alexander's command in the battle. Depending on the sources, Alexander was outnumbered somewhere from 3:1 to 5:1. The main train went into modern-day Pakistan through the Khyber Pass, but a smaller force under the personal command of Alexander went through the northern route, taking the fortress of Aornos (modern-day Pir-Sar, Pakistan) on the way, a place of high mythological significance to the Greeks, as, according to legend, Herakles had failed to occupy it, when he had campaigned to India. In early spring of the next year, he combined his forces and allied with Taxiles (also Ambhi), the King of Taxila, against his neighbor, the King of Hydaspes. Motives Alexander had to subdue King Porus in order to keep marching east. To leave such a strong opponent at his flanks would endanger any further exploit. He could also not afford to show any sign of weakness if he wanted to keep the loyalty of the already subdued Indian princes. Porus had to defend his kingdom and chose the perfect spot to check Alexander's advance. Although he lost the battle, he became the most successful recorded opponent of Alexander. Pre-battle maneuvers Porus drew up on the south bank of the Jhelum River, and was set to repel any crossings. The Jhelum River was deep and fast enough that any opposed crossing would probably doom the entire attacking force. Alexander knew that a direct crossing had little chances of success and thus tried to find alternative fords. He moved his mounted troops up and down the river bank each night, Porus shadowing him. Eventually, Alexander used a suitable crossing, about upstream of his camp. His plan was a classic pincer maneuver. He left his general Craterus behind with most of the army, while he crossed the river upstream with a strong contingent, consisting, according to Arrian of 6,000 foot and 5,000 horse, though it is probable that it was larger. Craterus was to ford the river and attack if Porus faced Alexander with all his troops, but to hold his position if Porus faced Alexander with only a part of his army. Alexander quietly moved his part of the army upstream and then traversed the river in utmost secrecy through manufacturing ‘skin floats filled with hay’ as well as ‘smaller vessels cut in half, the thirty oared galleys into three’.Arrian Furthermore Craterus engaged in frequent feints that he may cross the river ‘Thus Porus, no longer expecting a sudden attempt under cover of darkness, was lulled into a sense of security’. He mistakenly landed on an island, but soon crossed to the other side. Porus perceived his opponent's maneuver and sent a small cavalry and chariot force under his son to fight off Alexander, hoping that he would be able to prevent his crossing. Alexander had already passed, and easily routed his opponent, the chariots in particular being impeded by the mud near the shore of the river, with Porus' son among the dead. Porus understood that Alexander had crossed to his side of the river and hastened to face him with the best part of his army, leaving behind a small detachment to disrupt the landing of Craterus' force, should he try to cross the river. Battle against Alexander's army, by Johannes van den Avele.]] When Porus reached the point where Alexander's army was arrayed, he deployed his forces and commenced the attack. The Indians were poised with cavalry on both flanks, their center comprising infantry with elephants towering among or before them in equal intervals. The elephants caused much harm to the Macedonian phalanx, but were eventually repulsed by the dense pikes of the phallangitai, wreaking much havoc upon their own lines. Alexander started the battle by sending horse archers to shower the Indian left cavalry wing. Then, he led the charge against the weakened Indian wing. The rest of the Indian cavalry galloped to their hard pressed kinsmen but at this moment, Coenus's cavalry contingent appeared on the Indian rear. The Indians tried to form a double phalanx, but the necessary complicated maneuvers brought even more confusion into their ranks making it easier for the Macedonian horse to conquer. The remaining Indian cavalry fled among the elephants for protection, but the beasts were already out of control and would soon retreat exhausted from the field, leaving the rest of Porus's army encircled by the Macedonian horse and phalanx. At this time, the phallangitai locked their shields and advanced upon the confused enemy. Porus, after putting up a brave fight, surrendered and the battle was finally over. According to Justin,Justin, Epitome of Pompeius Trogus, 12.8 during the battle, Porus challenged Alexander, who charged him on horseback. Alexander fell off his horse in the ensuing duel, his bodyguards carrying him off and capturing Porus. According to Arrian, Macedonian losses amounted to 310.Arrian, 5.18 However the military historian J.F.C. Fuller sees as "more realistic" the figure given by Diodorus of about 1,000,Diodorus 17.89.3Fuller, p. 199 a large number for a victor, yet not improbable, considering the partial success of the Indian war elephants. Indian losses amounted to 23,000 according to Arrian, 12,000 dead and over 9,000 men captured according to Diodorus.Diodorus 17.89.1 17.89.2 17.89.3 The last two numbers are remarkably close, if it is assumed that Arrian added any prisoners to the total Indian casualties. Around 80 elephants were captured alive.Diodorus, 17.89.2Fuller, p.199 Two sons of Porus were killed during the battle, as well as his relative and ally Spitakes, and most of his chieftains. Aftermath depicting Alexander and Porus during the Battle of the Hydaspes.]] The bravery, war skills and princely attitude of Porus greatly impressed Alexander, who allowed him to rule Hydaspes in Alexander's name. Wounded in his shoulder, standing at over 2.1 m (7 feet) tall, he was asked by Alexander how he wished to be treated. "Treat me, O Alexander, like a king" Porus responded.Rogers, p.200 Alexander would indeed treat him like a king, allowing him to retain his kingship. The Macedonian regent founded two cities, one at the spot of the battle called Nicaea (Greek for Victory) in commemoration of his success and one on the other side of the Hydaspes called Alexandria Bucephalus, to honor his faithful steed, which died soon after this battle. In 326 BC, the army of Alexander the Great approached the boundaries of the Nanda Empire. His army, exhausted from the continuous campaigning and frightened at the prospect of facing yet another gigantic Indian army, demanded that they should return to the west. This happened at the Hyphasis (modern Beas), the exact spot being believed to be at 'Kathgarh' in Indora tehsil of Himachal Pradesh with nearest rail head at Pathankot, Punjab. Alexander finally gave in and turned south, along the Indus, securing the banks of the river as the borders of his empire. Notes References Modern *Fuller, John (1960). The Generalship of Alexander the Great. New Jersey: De Capo Press. ISBN 978-0-306-80371-0 *Green, Peter (1974). Alexander of Macedon: A Historical Biography. ISBN 978-0-520-07166-7 *Rogers, Guy (2004). Alexander: The Ambiguity of Greatness. New York: Random House. Ancient *Diodorus Siculus (90-30 BC). Bibliotheca Historica. *Quintus Curtius Rufus (60-70 AD). Historiae Alexandri Magni. *Plutarch (75 AD). The Life of Alexander the Great, Parallel Lives. *Arrian (early 2nd century AD). *Metz Epitome. External links *Hydaspes (Jhelum) *Battle of Hydaspes River animated battle map by Jonathan Webb Hydaspes River Hydaspes River Category:Ancient Greeks in Asia Category:Ancient India Category:Military history of India Category:326 BC Category:History of South Asia Category:History of Pakistan Category:Wars involving ancient India Category:320s BC conflicts